


Not Feeling

by helens78



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-13
Updated: 2003-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not feeling -- and therefore not sense offense -- if it's something you're assigned to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [padawanhilary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/gifts).



> Written less than half an hour after I watched "Equilibrium" on [padawanhilary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary)'s suggestion. She said "You will love it. Adore it. And then write slash." and was totally right.

Oh, he can _feel_ the way his body moves and the sweat rolls off them both from the physical activity. He can _feel_ the way Partridge stretches him and fills him. He can _feel_ Partridge's hand wrapped around his cock, working steadily, a little lubricant making that glide _feel_ \--

\-- _efficient_. It _feels_ efficient. Because that's what this is about. It's about easing certain tensions, tensions to which males are particularly susceptible. It's about making the most effective use of their bodies in order to relieve these tensions for the maximum amount of time.

They don't speak to each other while they're doing this. Preston noted, at one point, that he occasionally made small whimpering noises. Upon reflection, he determined that they were the natural response to his body's surprise at unfamiliar sensations. He also noted that Partridge would occasionally whisper, words Preston was never able to make out. When he asked about it, Partridge explained he was talking himself through the process; he explained that it helped him stay focused.

Preston appreciates Partridge's sharp focus now. Partridge's left hand is on Preston's hip while his right hand works at Preston's cock, and the rhythm is ~~deliciously~~ \-- _efficient_. It is efficient. It's certain to bring them both to climax, and they'll both be able to function much better afterwards.

Preston strains to make out the whispers, even though he's already been told what they are. He strains backward, wanting to share what Partridge is ~~feeling~~ \-- _focusing_ on.

"...it's all right, it's all right, it's good, yes, good..."

These are sentiments with which Preston agrees wholeheartedly. He murmurs softly to himself: "good, yes, it's good," thinking about the inefficiency of self-release. This _is_ good; it's healthier than doing it on their own and being forced to do it that much more often. It's more satisfying this way, for both of them. It gives them greater familiarity with each other's bodies, something that can only help when they're forced to go into a physically demanding situation together. "Good," Preston repeats, and oddly, that makes his blood _feel_ warmer. It makes the burning sensation in his ass and in his cock feel that much more intense. He hums a little in the back of his throat, building up the sound again, and says it a bit louder this time, more distinctly: _"Good."_

There's a gasp from behind him, and Partridge is squeezing tighter, moving faster, going harder. The new rhythm is even more efficient, and it makes Preston close his eyes. Only closing them so he can focus more easily, of course. "Good," he murmurs, again, "good, good, good..."

"...yes," Partridge agrees from behind him, and the sound from Partridge has Preston finding his release -- a much brighter, warmer, harder release than he's ever experienced before. Partridge follows immediately, and after, collapses onto Preston's back.

Preston understands why this happens sometimes. There's a period of exhaustion that happens after intercourse; perfectly normal, he's felt it on many occasions himself. Partridge rarely lingers; once he's managed to center himself, he rolls over or backs away, and the encounter is ended.

Tonight, Preston doesn't count the seconds until Partridge leaves. He doesn't think clinically about the aftereffects of release in men Partridge's age. He simply rests, on the bed, with Partridge pressed up against him.

It isn't feeling. He feels nothing. But he's aware of Partridge's weight on him, and the slow, sleepy sensation his biochemistry produces after release.

_-end-_


End file.
